The Blade Of Despair
by TheCrimsonKitsune101
Summary: He should have died that day in the forest. Abandoned by his teammates, the chakra of the demon sealed away, he should have died. But a small voice in his head spoke. And among the things it said, it spoke two words he would never forget. That would remind him of who he was. The Espada of Despair. "Tozase...Murcielago."
1. Chapter 1: Live, Ulquiorra Cifer

**Summary: He should have died that day in the forest. Abandoned by his teammates, the chakra of the demon sealed away, he should have died. But a small voice in his head spoke. And among the things it said, it spoke two words he would never forget. That would remind him of who he was. The Espada of Despair. "Tozase...Murcielago."**

 **Pairing? Being honest, it's a harem.**

 **Current Harem: Rukia Kuchiki (will go by Rukia Yuki in the story. main pairing)**

 **The rest are currently undecided. I do not really have a limit to the harem, but I don't want too many. But feel free to make suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Live...Ulquiorra Cifer**

 _ **Fear...**_

His breathing was heavy as he felt his chakra fading. He shivered, not wanting to lose his life so soon, his blue eyes losing their light as he stared at the retreating back of the people he called his comrades.

 ** _Anger..._**

How dare they leave him here alone?! After what he had done for them? After he had risked his life to make sure they were able to get away, only now retreating when that bitch had fulfilled her goal, and not even bothering with him?!

 ** _Hate..._**

He grit his teeth, as he tried to rise. He failed. He glared at their retreating backs once more. _'I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!'_

 ** _Despair..._**

It was getting colder now, a light starting to shine in his sight as he felt death calling to him, it's hand outstretched. He grit his teeth as he looked death in the eye. He refused to let it end like this! Not here! Not now!

 ** _Why do you not despair?_**

He blinked at the voice, despite himself. He slowly looked around, painfully as he still felt very weak, his life still fading. "Wh...who is...there?" he croaked out.

 ** _Master? Is that you?_**

"M-Master?" he croaked out again, feeling himself fading. "Don't...know what...you mean..."

 ** _No master! You shall not die again! I have searched too long!_**

A green flash shone in his eyes as death's outstretched hand began to recede. He screamed in agony as his top half shot up, now on his knees as his screamed echoed through the forest, his voice becoming deeper, his eyes turning green, his skin turning white as sand. Images flashed in his eyes as more changes overtook him. He grew more, going to 5 ft, his hair turning black as his whisker marks vanished.

 _ **Remember me master! Remember who you are!**_

The images kept flashing as his clothes now began to change as well, changing from the orange jumpsuit to a pure white jacket with long coattails and a high collar, a black sash, and a white hakama. Green lines like tear marks run down either side of his cheek, starting from the bottom of his eyes. On the upper left of his head a mask of some kind appeared, covering part of his hair and running down the side of his face.

 _ **Call for me master! Call out my name!**_

The images stopped as a blade appeared in his hands. In a cold and emotionless voice, Naruto Uzumaki spoke. "Tozase...Murcielago." A black aura covered the area. And when it cleared, Naruto Uzumaki had vanished.

 ** _We shall walk the world again. Live once more...Ulquiorra Cifer..._**

* * *

In the Hokage tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi was listening to a report from Anko Mitarashi, and he did not like it one bit. Orochimaru had returned to Konoha, and had disguised himself as a Kusagakure genin. On top of that, he had expressed interest in Sasuke Uchiha. It did not bode well for Sarutobi's mind.

"We should end the exams," Anko said in conclusion.

"We cannot," Sarutobi denied.

Anko looked at him like he was crazy. "Hokage-sama, with all do respect, have you lost it?!"

He glared at her. "I know Anko, but we cannot end the exams. To do so would be to show a sign of weakness to the other nations. We will investigate this matter. You are dismi-"

That is when they felt it. An overwhelming power coming from the Forest of Death. They both stood and looked to the window, seeing a black aura cover a large section of it. And from the aura, they felt a feeling of despair spread across Konoha like a wild fire, until the aura faded away.

"Hokage-sama..." Anko breathed. "What...was that?"

"I do not know Anko," Sarutobi told her. "But...let us hope it is not our enemy."

* * *

Standing by a lake, Naruto Uzumaki stared at himself. "Those memories...those images...they were me...my former life..." he spoke in a monotone voice as he stared at his unfamiliar reflection. "I certainly died...I thought I would have gone to hell. But it appears I was reincarnated. But the better question is how Murcielago remained. I was in my Segunda Etapa state, we were as one. How could he have remained?"

He shook his head. "No...I should consider myself lucky. If Murcielago did NOT remain...I do not like to think of what would have happened to me moments ago..." Looking down, he unbuttoned two of his buttons. He had no hollow hole. "How interesting...I am no longer an Arrancar it seems. But I can feel my Reiatsu has not dimmed...rather it is more powerful than before. And I easily performed a _**Sonido**_ , which means my hollow powers remain. Why is that? Is it due to the Kyuubi?"

"If so, then I should count my blessings..." staring at the sky, he sighed through his nose. Staring at his reflection again, Naruto frowned. "But now who am I? Am I Naruto Uzumaki? Or Ulquiorra Cifer?" He looked up before looking back at his reflection. "Neither. I am neither. Ulquiorra died against Kurosaki. Naruto Uzumaki died at the hands of Orochimaru. I am now Naruto Cifer, the reborn Quatra Espada."

"Now...I suppose I must find my useless teammates. I do want to pass this exam after all, and I need them in order to finish...though I will never work with them again once the exam is over. Due to Hatake's words, they are lower than scum." Closing his eyes, he began to search for Sakura or Sasuke's chakra. Almost instantly, his eyes opened. "Found them...it appears my transformation took longer then I originally believed however. The Uchiha's chakra is now vile. It reminds me of Kurosaki's hollow state. And there are several others with them, 3 of them hostile to my team."

Looking in the direction he sighed. "I suppose I must go and stop the Uchiha...as much as I do not like it, I need him alive and not dead by his stupidity." He vanished once more, heading towards the location of his team.

* * *

Reappearing on the branch of a tall tree, Naruto watched as Sasuke laughed maniacally. Assessing the situation, it noticed the sound team were the hostile ones to his own. He saw Rock Lee passed out on the ground, and Team 10 was watching in fear as Sasuke laughed darkly.

"Yes!" Sasuke laughed. "With this power given to me, I can kill _him_!" Black marks were spread all across his body, a twisted grin on his face.

"You can kill nobody in your pathetic state, Uchiha," Naruto said as he dropped down and landed on the ground. Everyone looked to him, some in relief, some in anger, and one with a pissed of expression.

"I'll prove I can by killing you!" Sasuke charged at him, rearing back his fist.

Simply dodging to the side, Naruto kneed Sasuke in the gut with great force, causing Sasuke to cough up blood as he fell on the ground, holding his stomach as the marks receded to just 3 tomoe on his neck. "You are weak, Uchiha," Naruto told him with a monotone voice. "You are still wounded from fighting the serpent..."

Looking to Sakura, Naruto's gaze softened very slightly, before it hardened again, he looked to the sound team. "Which one of you harmed the pink haired woman?"

Zaku Abumi laughed. "That would be me!"

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto pointed two fingers at Zaku before a green orb of energy gathered just in front of them. "Then pay the cost...with your life."

Zaku laughed madly as he pointed his palm at him. "Not a chance! **_Slicing Sound Waves!_** " The air blasted towards Naruto, who simply stared with an emotionless look as the orb finally gathered between his fingers.

His eyes widening, Dosu looked to Zaku. "DODGE IT ZAKU!"

But he was too late. _**"Cero."**_ A green blast of power fired from the orb, completely tearing apart Zaku's attack as it then engulfed the sound shinobi and tore through the forest like a hot knife through butter. At the end of the blast, a large explosion happened. Smoke covered the area of the blast, the sheer force having made everyone conscious over their eyes.

When the smoke cleared, they all saw the destruction, and knew nothing was left of Zaku. They all looked to Naruto, who still had the cold look on his face. "Pathetic...I did not even put 5% into that attack, and he died."

They all paled at that. If he was not even using 5%...they all shuddered as they considered his full power, even Sasuke.

Pulling out his scroll, Dosu placed it on the ground. "Here is our scroll," he said solemnly. "I ask you spare my own and Kin's lives in exchange for it."

"After harming my fellow Konoha genin?" Naruto said with a dark look, though the Konoha ninja breathed a sigh of relief that he was on there side. "No deal. _**Bala.**_ " Faster than they could blink, a gaping hole was in Dosu's stomach as he fell to the ground, his eyes wide before they dulled and he met his death.

Kin screamed as she curled up. "P-please don't kill me!" she begged. "I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he once again raised his fist. "Die. _**Ba**_ -"

 _ **Why not let her live Master?**_

Naruto stopped, lowering his fist, surprising everyone. _'Are you questioning me, Murcielago?'_

 _ **Before you died master, you realized that humans can grow strong, do you remember? I suggest we allow her to live, and take her as a servant. We can train her, to build a our own Fraccion.**_

He hummed in thought. Before he walked over to Kin, and crouched down by her. "Do you wish to live Woman?"

She nodded frantically. "Yes!"

"You shall live on 3 conditions," Naruto told her. "The first. You will provide myself and Hokage-sama with all information we desire on the serpent. Second, you shall defect from Oto and join Konoha. And third, you shall swear your undying loyalty to me."

She nodded. "Yes, yes! I'll do whatever you say, just allow me to live!"

His eyes softened as he gently took her hand. "Then rise Woman. You no longer need to fear me. As long as you serve me, no harm shall come to you."

Kin looked at him in shock. She wanted to run desperately, but his aura...while feeling cold and corrupted and empty it also felt...warm and comforting. She slowly stood as she eased herself against him. "Yes my master...I, Kin Tsuchi, shall serve you for all of time."

Naruto nodded and picked up the scroll before looking at Sakura with a cold look. Walking to Sasuke, he picked him up and looked to Team 10. "I thank you for protecting Haruno and the Uchiha. It would not do to have my team die before the second exam is finished."

This statement made everyone's eyes widened as they stared at him. Sakura spoke first, "N...Naruto?"

He nodded as he walked to Sakura, Kin following close. Sasuke began to struggle but a punch to his stomach from Naruto ended that, causing the Uchiha to fall into blissful unconsciousness. Placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, he looked to Kin. "Grab my shoulder." She did just that as he looked to Rock Lee. "Give him my thanks once he awakens." With those words, Team 7 and Kin Tsuchi vanished into the wind.

Ino looked to both her teammates, who were stunned in silence. She summed up their thoughts. "THAT WAS NARUTO?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

They reappeared at the tower entrance, much to Sakura's surprise. "What th- how the hell did we-?"

"Shut up, trash," he told her coldly, making her flinch. "No...you are lower than trash. You left me to die. The only reason I permit your existence right now is because I do not want to fail this exam." Opening the doors, a heaven scroll appeared in his hands, along with the Earth Scroll that once belonged to Dosu.

"Where did you get that heaven scroll?" Sakura said in surprise.

Naruto scowled at her. "Did you honestly believe I would allow the Uchiha to give the serpent the scroll? When I grabbed it, I switched it with a fake scroll I had prepared just in case a situation similar to that one arose." He did not wait for her response as he handed a scroll to Kin as he strolled inside, still carrying Sasuke over his shoulder. "Open it," he said.

Kin nodded, and the two opened the scroll, seeing the kanji for 'person' on the scroll. "Toss the scrolls!" Naruto snapped, as he threw his. Kin threw the one in her hands.

They landed side by side and there was a puff of smoke. Gripping the hilt of his blade, Naruto prepared to strike, but stopped upon seeing the person in the smoke. "Iruka..."

The scar faced chunin stood there with his eyes closed and a small smirk on his lips. They opened, and his eyes widened. "Sasuke?! What happened to hi-" his eyes landed on Naruto, and he did not recognise him at first, but then he looked into his eyes. He saw into Naruto's soul and knew who it was. "Naruto? What...happened to you?"

"The result of Sakura abandoning me..." he told Iruka as Sakura flinched. "I believe you should take Sasuke to the medical ward. I must take Kin to see Hokage-sama immediately."

Having not really noticed Naruto's change in personality, he felt that if Naruto was calling the Hokage respectfully, it was serious. "Alright..." He made a shadow clone, looking quite winded as he did. It took Sasuke and led Sakura away. "Let's go." He prepared to side-by-side **_Shushin_** with them, but Naruto brushed shook his head.

"I have a better method of transportation," Naruto told his former sensei. Grabbing Kin and ignoring Iruka's questioning look, the three vanished with a _**Sonido**_.

* * *

The three appeared just outside of the Hokage's office. Kin had already travelled by _**Sonido**_ before, so she was not too surprised. However Iruka backed away a little bit, his eyes wide in clear shock. "Naruto...how did you...?"

"All shall be explained to Hokage-sama," Naruto told Iruka. He knocked on the door one time.

"Enter," Sarutobi's voice came from behind the door. Naruto pushed open the door and entered, Kin and Iruka following behind him.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow as he looked at the pale man before him, completely unfamiliar to him. He wore strange clothing, and his emotionless face unnerved him. However, the lines from his eyes brought Sarutobi to the assumption the man was perhaps a sage like Jiraya was. "Yes? Who are you and how may I help you?"

Blinking, Naruto spoke. "My name is Naruto Cifer," he told the Hokage, making him suck in a breath.

"Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, making Naruto nod. "What...happened to you?"

Naruto sighed through his nose. "I was attacked by a certain serpent in the forest of death," Naruto told him, making the Hokage growl. "He then proceeded to use a seal of some kind on me. Upon it's usage, I felt myself grow much weaker, and I then felt my life fade. But I heard a voice in my mind, a voice I had long forgotten." The Hokage looked panicked, fearing it was the Kyuubi. "It was not the beast," he promised. "It was a voice I had forgotten...one I had learned in my past life."

"Past life?"

He nodded once more. "I was once called Ulquiorra Cifer, the Quatra Espada, and the Blade of Emptiness."

* * *

"That...is a lot to take in..." Sarutobi said, taking a breath. "In your past life you died from...Emptiness, and were then recruited to a man that wished to rule the world and kill the 'Shinigami', who then turned you into this form I see now?" Naruto nodded. "And in the forest you heard the voice of your 'Zanpaktou' spirit, who rejoined with you and returned to you the powers and memories you once had?"

"That is correct," Naruto nodded. "I died because my internal organs were destroyed in battle. And while my regenerative powers were great, I could not regenerate my internal organs. It is among one of only 2 things I cannot heal. My internal organs, and my brain. Anything else I can heal with ease."

Sarutobi nodded as he absorbed it all, before he looked to Kin. "And what significance does this Oto ninja have?"

"She is my servant," Naruto explained. "She swore her undying loyalty to me since I spared her life. Kin, I believe you have something to tell Hokage-sama."

She nodded and stepped forward. "Otogakure is ruled by Orochimaru." Sarutobi paled, as did Iruka. "And during the third exam, Orochimaru and Suna will perform a joined invasion on Konoha. His main goal is to kill you, Hokage-sama."

Slowly nodding, Sarutobi sighed. "Thank you for telling us this. I am to assume since you are serving Naruto, you are defecting from Oto and joining Konoha?"

She nodded again, and Sarutobi tossed her a leaf headband, which she put on, replacing her Oto headband. He then sighed. "Naruto...I..." Instead of speaking, he threw a piece of paper to Naruto, who caught it and raised an eyebrow. "A map to your parent's house."

"Pardon?" Naruto said in surprise. "You said you did not know my parents."

"A lie..." Sarutobi said. "I was originally going to give this to you once you matured but...you are more than mature enough for this...you will find all the answers you seek in their house."

Naruto nodded slowly. "I shall go there after the second exam is completed. For now, I shall return to the tower with Kin." Placing a hand on Kin's shoulder, they once more vanished in a _**Sonido**_.

"Iruka." Sarutobi spoke seriously. "What we have just heard is an S-Class secret. You shall never speak it to anyone, and to reveal it is punishable by death."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Iruka nodded, understanding, before he left the room.

Looking back to the picture of the Yondaime, Sarutobi spoke sadly. "Forgive me Minato...I took too long. I must now correct my mistakes..."

* * *

Appearing back in the tower, Naruto looked to Kin. "Tell me about yourself Woman. Your name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and abilities."

Kin gulped, but kept calm as she answered. "My name is Kin Tsuchi. I'm 13, turning 14 in a month. I like my friend Tayuya, music, and senbon. I HATE fangirls, Orochimaru, and guys that force themselves on others. My hobbies are hanging out with Tayuya, and listening to her music, as well as training. My dream...I want her and I to be free from the snake bastard. I'm good at sound induced genjutsu and using senbon."

Naruto nodded. "That is good. Genjutsu is one of my weaker areas, which means you shall be able to cover for me when it comes to facing the...more difficult opponents." He praised, which made her smile. "However you also do not have enough variety. I shall be training you to widen your abilities. Being specialized in Genjutsu is good, but if you come across someone immune to it's effects for some reason, you will be killed."

"When does training begin master?" Kin asked, almost eagerly.

"Upon completion of the second exam," Naruto told her. "What you are learning is something you shall have to wait until the completion of the second exam to find out. Though I can tell you that Kenjutsu will be one of the things you shall be learning."

Kin nodded. "Yes Naruto-sama."

He turned and began to search for a room to stay in, Kin following behind him. _'Naruto-sama huh? It has a nice ring to it...'_

* * *

The next day, Naruto was sat in one of the training rooms of the tower, with his eyes closed and his legs crossed. Murcielago was across his lap, and his breathing was steady. The former blonde was meditating in order to go through all of his memories. Having received his memories so quickly, they were still rather jumbled. It was for this reason he was meditating, so that he could sort through them.

"Who are you?" A loud and brash voice called out. Cracking open an eye, Naruto very nearly groaned at the sight of Team 8, complete with the moronic dog boy, the intelligent bug user, and the shy chakra attacker. It was the Inuzuka that had spoken...Kiba wasn't it? "I don't remember seeing you in the exams!"

"Then clearly your intelligence is quite low," Naruto told him as he glanced to Akamaru. "Could you please put a leash on your pet? He may get lost without it."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Kiba growled, infuriated. Akarmaru discreetly nodded to Naruto, agreeing that Kiba needed to calm down.

Standing up, Naruto just gave Kiba an indifferent look. "I would not expect someone like you to understand." Sheathing Murcielago, he looked at the Team for a few moments longer. "If you can't understand my words, then you need to go back to the academy...kibble breath." With those words, Naruto vanished leaving Team Eight having shocked expressions.

"Naruto...kun?" Hinata said in bewilderment.

* * *

The exam had ended, and Naruto stood at the back of a line with his 'teammates', though he refused to call them that. As far as he was concerned, their time of being teammates had ended the moment Sakura had taken Sasuke and abandoned him. Team 7 had died in that very instant.

 _ **Yes Master...we shall make them pay!**_

 _'Indeed we shall, Murcielago...'_ Naruto promised. His eyes drifted to Gaara as he ignored most of Hayate Gekkou's speech. _'And rejoice my old friend...if we face the insane boy...your name shall be spoken.'_

 ** _Oh master! I desperately wish we face that boy now!_**

 _'Patience my friend...he will come to feel despair regardless...'_ Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as everyone began to walk up to the stands. He followed, choosing to not stay with the Konoha genin, and instead leaned against the wall by a team from Kirigakure.

"Why are you here and not with your team?" one of them- a beautiful girl with black hair- asked him.

Naruto's eyes trailed over her, analysing her. _'Remarkable...her clothing and appearance is just like that of Rukia Kuchiki,'_ he noted. _'How this is possible, I do not know. But I am most...intrigued by it.'_

"My 'team' as you call them, do not deserve to be called as such," Naruto explained as he looked at her. "They left me to die in the forest of death, and it was only by the awakening of my...bloodline I survived." He offered her a hand to shake. "Naruto Cifer."

The girl reached out and shook his head. "Rukia Yuki."

That made Naruto's eyebrows raise. "Yuki? Are you perhaps a member of the Yuki clan? Forgive me, but I was under the assumption that clan was wiped out in the bloodline purges."

Rukia frowned. "Yeah...a lot of our members died, but we survived. We just went into hiding..."

"I see..." he nodded. "I once met one of your clan members. A boy by the name of Haku," Rukia perked up at this. "He was serving under Zabuza Momochi, who had fled from Kiri after his attempt to stop the Mizukage before the bloodline purges truly began. Sadly, Haku died by jumping in front of Zabuza, for a technique meant for his master. But he died glad that he had aided his master one final time."

"I...I see..." Rukia nodded. "Thank you...I will make mention of this to my clan when my Team returns to Kiri...we shall make sure Haku is honoured properly."

"Thank you..." Naruto said softly as he walked to the railing. "I'm sure he shall cry tears of joy once word of this reaches him in heaven..."

There was a soft _ping_ and everyone looked up to the panel...and Naruto was forced to hold back a grin. "Excuse me..." he said politely to Rukia as he jumped down to the arena floor. "I have a sand demon to slay." As soon as he landed, Gaara was also standing opposite him on the other side of the arena floor, grinning madly.

"The first match..." Hayate said. "Naruto Cifer VS Gaara."


	2. Chapter 2: Witness Despair

**Current Harem: Rukia, Kin, Samui, Cyan Sung-Sun**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Witness...Despair**

"Cifer..." Gaara said insanely. "Mother wants your blood..."

Deciding to act more like he former did, Naruto quickly came up with a response. "Tell her if she wants my blood she'll have to get it over my bloody and mangled body."

"Begin!" Hayate said as he jumped back.

The two Jinchuuriki just stood there, staring at each other.

"Why aren't either of them making a move?" Sakura mumbled.

Kakashi looked at the two. "...They are seizing each other up. Wanting to see who will move first."

Kiba snorted. "The baka has no chance. Maybe he got a little stronger. But that Gaara guy...he's a monster. We saw it in the forest...he emotionlessly killed 3 rain genin."

Sakura was tempted to speak up, but kept quiet, as did Sasuke and Team 10. They all remembered with what little emotion Naruto had killed the sound team with. He seemed like he did not care...as if he were _used_ to killing already, and it had no effect on me.

Finally, Naruto began to draw his sword. Everyone's eyes were drawn to it as they became entranced by it's beauty. "Come, Gaara," he said. "You are one. But I am nine. Show me the power of the weakest."

Everyone besides a few were confused by his words. Gaara's eyes widened as he gained the psychotic glint in his eyes. "CIFER! GIVE MOTHER YOUR BLOOD!" The sand shot towards Naruto and wrapped around him. He did not even try to fight as the sand encased his form.

" _ **Sabaku Kyu**_!" Gaara said darkly with his hand open pointing towards Naruto.

Kiba sighed sadly. "Bye buddy..."

" _ **Sabaku Sos-**_ " Gaara began.

A voice interrupted him. " _ **Cero.**_ " A blast of green energy fired out of the coffin of sand, and for the first time in his life, Gaara _dodged_ the attack. The wall behind Gara had a large, gaping hole in it, and all the trees within a mile of the tower in a single line were all destroyed. Everyone's eyes went back to the origin of destruction.

Naruto stood there, a single finger pointed forwards as he held his blade in his hand. Everyone notice smoke was rolling off of his finger, and those that were not there when he killed the sound team soon realized _he_ was the source of that blast.

"I thought your mother wanted my blood," Naruto told Gaara in a monotone voice. "But apparently her thirst is not strong enough..." His finger came back, his hand turning into a fist. "How disappointing... _ **Bala.**_ "

A flash of red and Gaara was blasted back into a wall. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and saw there was a large fist sized mark on Gaara's face. Raising an eyebrow, he saw sand starting to gather where he was hit. "Ah I see... _ **Suna No Yoroi**_..."

Up in the stands, Temari, Kankuro and their sensei were in shock. "He...broke through the _**Suna No Yoroi**_?" Temari said in shock.

Kankuro nodded, still in shock. "It can't be...he actually hit Gaara..."

The genin were in a similar state. "Incredible," Shikamaru breathed. "That looked even faster than the first time he used it...and more props to Gaara for surviving..."

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Asuma asked.

Shikamaru hesitated as all the genin and their teachers listened. "In the forest...we were facing the Otogakure Team. And Sasuke had entered a...berserk state, I don't know. But then Naruto appeared out of nowhere. He said some things and Sasuke tried to attack him, but he knocked him to the ground with just _one punch_." The sensei's and Team 8 were in shock at that. The dead last and knocked Sasuke to the ground with just a single strike?

"And then he asked who harmed Sakura," Shikamaru continued. "And the guy who hurt her said he did it. And then Naruto said..." Shikamaru swallowed. "He told the guy to die, and obliterated him with the attack he called a **_Cero_**. And when his teammate surrendered, he said no deal and killed him with the move he called a _**Bala**_...without mercy." This alarmed the teachers. Was it possible the Kyuubi was influencing him?

"He would have killed the female teammate as well, but he hesitated. He stopped for a moment, as if listening, before he walked to the teammate and said some things we couldn't hear. Then he picked up the scroll the girl's teammate had thrown in order to live, and picked up Sasuke before he walked to Sakura and vanished with Sasuke, the Oto genin and Sakura herself."

Kakashi sharply looked at Sakura. "Is this true?"

She nodded meekly. "Y-yes...it's true..."

Kakashi looked to the arena. _'Naruto...were you hiding your power?'_

Naruto stared at Gaara as the sand covered his face where the attack had hit. "So you constantly have your body covered with sand as a defence...how interesting..." He pointed his finger at Gaara as the green energy gathered again. "Then I shall simply make sure there is nothing left of yo-"

 _ **Master!**_

He stopped, making everyone look at him. He tilted his head slightly. _'What?'_

 _ **I wish to face him. The fact he survived a Bala at 5% shows that he should be faced with at least a fraction of our strength...and you promised.**_

Naruto blinked before he nodded and pointed Murcielago towards Gaara, his eyes betraying no emotions. "Congratulations Gaara."

Gaara blinked a little as she got himself out the wall. "Why are you congratulating me?"

"I made a promise," Naruto said, confusing everyone. "That if I were to face you, I would show a fraction of my true strength...I tested you with that _**Cero**_ and _**Bala**_. You dodged one while you survived the other. So you have earned a glimpse at my true strength..." Naruto allowed his Reiatsu to flow, and everyone in the arena felt the pressure. A black aura with a green outline swirled around Naruto.

"I am the Quatra Espada," he said emotionlessly. "Now let me show you despair. _**Tozase**_ _ **...Murcielago.**_ " The aura enveloped Naruto's form as they all felt...nothing. They did not feel a single thing from within the sphere of aura that covered Naruto's form.

Nobody made a move. They seemed to be frozen. Finally, the sphere vanished, and standing there in a new form...was Naruto.

He now had large, black bat wings on his back, his hair had grown longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centered atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face became black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthened. His Arrancar attire became more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom.

" ** _Resurrección_** ** _..._** " Naruto whispered, but his voice carried across the room. "This is the power I gain upon releasing Murcielago. I hope you survive this next attack, Gaara." He raised his arm. " _ **Luz De La Luna**_." Green javelins made of his Reiatsu appeared. They soared towards Gaara at incredible speeds.

However Gaara moved his hands, and his sand had sped up. It was able to block the javelins, and even managed to survive the explosions from when they hit.

"It sped up with his hands..." Naruto whispered. "How...intriguing... _ **Bala**_." Another flash of red, and the attack slammed against Gaara's shield. It broke through, but did not harm Gaara, and the shield quickly returned to it's original state.

"You shall never break through my defence Cifer!" Gaara declared. "My mother shall always protect me!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Such...arrogance..." he said. "You remind me of Grimmjow...another arrogant fool like you..." Everyone suddenly felt Naruto's power. Everyone in the area found it difficult to breath, some of the weaker genin hyperventilating. The only ones unaffected- strangely- were the busty blonde girl from the Kumogakure team, and Rukia from the Kirigakure team.

As they saw his face, they noticed something they never saw on his face. _Rage_.

"Let me show you that your arrogance is not deserved for a weakling like you," he said in a monotone voice, so much it sent shivers down everyone's spine. "I am the Quatra Espada. Witness...Despair."

He pointed a finger at Gaara as black energy gathered into an orb in front of his finger. "Let me show it to you. The black cero that only an Arrancar can use in their released state."

 _ **No master.**_

Naruto froze instantly, the energy and pressure vanishing. _'What do you mean no, Murcielago?'_

 _ **That attack will destroy the forest and tower. Unless we want Konoha against us, we must not cause destruction against them.**_

He sighed as he lowered his hand, everyone blinking in surprise. "Hokage-sama," he called, making the aged Hokage look at him. "May I ask for permission to move this fight elsewhere and project it? The battle may get a little...destructive..."

Sarutobi didn't need to think. "Permission granted."

Naruto vanished as he grabbed onto Gaara, so quick his sand was unable to react. "Come, our battle plane will need to be much bigger." Naruto once more vanished with Gaara, the sand vanishing along with them in the _**Sonido**_.

After they vanished, what appeared to be a cut in the air slowly opened, showing everyone a forest far away in the fire country. And suddenly, Naruto and Gaara were at that place.

 _'Such speed!'_ Rukia thought with shock. _'It's similar to my_ ** _Shunpo_** _...but it isn't quite the same...interesting.'_

Sasuke clenched his fist. "How did he get so strong...?"

* * *

Naruto stared at Gaara, who slowly stood up. "Come Gaara," Naruto told him. "There is nobody to hold us back here. Unleash your full power, or you will die."

Gaara grinned sadistically. "MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!" He repeated as there was an explosion of sand. Naruto simply looked on emotionlessly as a large figure began to take form in front of him.

Within less than a minute, Naruto was staring at the Ichibi No Tanuki: Shukaku. A small figure appeared on it's head, and Naruto instantly saw it as Gaara's upper body. He held his hands in the ram seal. " _ **Tanuki Neri No Jutsu**_..."

Naruto watched as Gaara's body went limp, and the eyes of the Shukaku shifted. It opened it's mouth as it screamed in delight. **"OHH YEAH BABY I'M FREE! LOOK OUT WORLD, YOUR GONNA GET DESTROYED!"**

"So you are Shukaku," Naruto remarked. "You are certainly...more eccentric than I believed."

Shukaku looked to Naruto and smirked. **"AND IT'S MY FIRST VICTIM!"** It screamed in delight. Naruto's eyes widened as he had to quickly move out the way to stop himself being impaled from behind by sand.

"Fast!" He ducked down as the sand nearly impaled his head. Flapping his wings, he flew into the sky- shocking the people in the stands- and he charged forwards. Some of his former personality showed through...as was shown in his grin. **"LUZ DE LA LUNA!"** Green spears of Reiatsu formed and began to fire towards Shukaku. And they seemed endless in supply.

However, Shukaku simply condensed it's sand, creating a thick wall of earth. Every time one of the spears impacted, it exploded violently, but the wall looked no worse for wear.

"Oh...that wall is tough..." Naruto noted. "Then I shall show it to you, Shukaku!" He pointed his finger forwards as black reiatsu gathered into a small orb in front of his finger.

 **"What is that?!"** Shukaku screamed. **"It looks just like a Bijuudama!"**

"This is the Black Cero that an Espada can only use in their released state," Naruto said as he grinned slightly. " _ **Cero Oscuras.**_ " The black Cero fired, easily breaking through Shukaku's wall. The sand demon however was not as slow as one would think, and moved out of the way. However his arm was engulfed by the blast, and by the time the blast was gone, had completely vanished, sand now drooling out of Shukaku's wound.

* * *

Everyone looked through the tear in time and space with shock. Naruto, the supposed dead last had...destroyed a Bijuu's arm. With only a single attack!

 _'Incredible!'_ Rukia thought. _'He is only 13 years old, and yet not only seals most of his power within his sword, but is also able to easily destroy the arm of a bijuu, with only a single attack!'_

"Impossible..." Asuma whispered with wide eyes. Kurenai was no better as she stared on with shock. Kakashi had actually dropped his book.

The Konoha genin had they jaws to the floor. "Is...that really Naruto?" Sasuke asked nobody in particular. _'How...how did he get this power?!'_

"Kankuro," Temari said softly, shock evident. "Is...Gaara going to lose?"

Kankuro did not answer, as he was too stunned to speak.

Baki- their sensei- was also shocked, but her cursed inwardly. _'Crap! This is going to ruin the plan...'_

Disguised as an Oto Jonin, Orochimaru was now cursing. _'This brat! He is a far better vessel than Sasuke-kun, but he is ruining my plans! No, it's fine. If I play my cards right, I can get him during the exam finals. I just need ONE of the Suna siblings to pass!"_

 _'That's cool,'_ the blonde girl from Kumo thought.

 _'Holy fucking shit!'_ the red haired, dark skinned girl on the same team thought, in shock and awe.

The white haired boy from Kumo had different thoughts. _'Holy crap he's strong! But what if after beating the Shukaku he decides he's strong enough and decides to overthrow the Hokage. And when he succeeds then he'll declare war on the Elemental Nations because of his arrogance but he is actually strong enough to take on something like the Kyuubi, and ends up beating B-sensei and...'_

 _'He's strong...'_ one of Rukia's teammates thought.

 _'Holy cow!'_ Sarutobi thought. _'So much strength! And so young! He's going to have so many girls after him! ...I wonder if I should tell him about the CRA...'_

* * *

 **"YOU FUCKER! MY ARM!"** Shukaku screamed as sand gathered, trying to bring it's arm back, but had to keep the shield in order to prevent itself from being hurt by the javelins.

"So your body is completely made of sand..." Naruto noted. "You can use sand to regenerate, but you currently do not have enough. Surrender Shukaku. You cannot defeat me in your current state."

 **"You...those words...those fucking eyes of yours..."** it growled as- for an instant- Shukaku saw another figure standing in Naruto's place. A beautiful red haired woman with glowing red, slitted eyes, wearing a loose fitting Kimono and holding a blade. **"DIE KURAMA!"** The sand gathered and shot towards Naruto like a tsunami.

The Espada's eyes widened. _'So much sand!'_ he thought in shock. _'How did he- no time to wonder! Should I fire another **Cero Oscuras**? No, it's not enough! I'll have to use that instead!'_

Naruto looked up as the sand slammed into him, burying him beneath it's depths.

 **"YAHAHA!"** Shukaku screamed in delight. **"I DID IT! I KILLED KURAMA!"**

* * *

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed, surprising everyone there that the shy girl could scream like that.

"Oh no..." Kakashi said in panic. "No no no...not another one..."

Kankuro chuckled nervously. "K-knew Gaara would win. Never doubted him for a second."

Temari nodded, though was inwardly saddened. That Naruto was one of the few people that might have helped Gaara...and now he was dead.

 _'Not cool...'_ the blonde Kumo girl thought, frowning.

 _'Oh Naruto...'_ Sarutobi thought in sadness. _'I failed you...'_

Rukia stared in shock. _'He...died? But how did...wait...he made the projection. So if he's dead...how is it still here?'_

Everyone on the screen watched in shock as black aura began to shoot from the tiny cracks made by the sand, before it exploded outwards and there was a dust cloud.

* * *

 **"WHAT THE FUCK?!"** Shukaku screamed in anger. **"WHAT IS THIS?!"**

"You nearly had me, Shukaku," a soft voice said. "But you were just a moment too slow." The smoke cleared, and all were shocked by the figure who now stood there. It was Naruto. His long white coat was gone, revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned, with a gaping hole in his chest appeared to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist became covered in something similar to black fur, which covered his arms and legs. His fingers grew claw-like extensions, and his feet resembled talons. The irises of his eyes turned yellow, and the sclera became green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increased in size and turned black. His mask was now completely gone, and he had two large bat ears. He also now had a long tail, and two long white horns growing out of his head.

" _ **Resurrección: Segunda Etapa**_ ," Naruto said. "I did not want to reveal this form so soon. However I had no choice but to take this form in order to survive your attack. My _**Sonido**_ would have also worked, but by the time I had gotten a suitable distance away, you would have already sent another at me, and the process would simply be too tiring, resulting in me taking this form regardless."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Allow me to congratulate you...by making you pay with your life." Holding his hands together briefly, Naruto slowly brought them apart as a javelin similar to the ones used in _**Luz De La Luna**_ appeared, however both ends of this one had more of a fiery appearance, and looked more like a javelin than the others.

" _ **Lanza Del Relampago**_ ," Naruto said. He gripped the spear and hoisted it. "Do not move," Naruto ordered Shukaku. "I never gained the handle of this technique. And I would rather not miss."

 **"KURAMA!"** Shukaku screamed as it fired more sand towards Naruto.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto pulled the spear back. "Witness...Despair." He threw the spear. It soared through Shukaku's sand, and hit the demon in the stomach.

An explosion of green covered the tailed beast, shockwaves soaring through the area and destroying many of the trees. Naruto just flew into the air, staring impassively at the green explosion.

By the time the explosion had cleared, Shukaku was now glass. "Beautiful..." Naruto congratulated himself. "If I did not want to be a ninja, I should have been a sculptor. I shall call it 'Demon A La Sand'. However, such beauty cannot be eternal." Hovering over, Naruto flicked the glass bijuu once, and it shattered. Flying into the falling glass, he grabbed Gaara, before flying out again. He glanced back, and everyone saw it as him staring directly at them. He vanished with Gaara under his arm.

* * *

Everyone watched on in shock as the projection closed and Naruto reappeared in the room, now back to his form before the fight, his sword slung at his waist. Under his arm was Gaara, out cold and not moving. "He is not dead," Naruto told everyone. "Merely unconscious. Shukaku could not handle my final attack, and so he passed out, along with Gaara." He throws Gaara to his sister, who catches him. "When he awakens, tell him I said if he wants to prove his existence, he can do it by protecting."

Temari nodded, too stunned to respond.

"Call the match proctor," Naruto said as he began to walk back up to the stands.

Hayate suddenly took notice the match was over. The battle that took place...was more like a war between two nations. "The Winner of the match; Naruto Cifer."

There was silence. Naruto walked over to Rukia once more, ignoring the questioning or scared looks other genin were sending him. "Sorry if I scared you," he told her, not sure why he was. "But Shukaku was not an opponent I could afford to hold back against."

Rukia waved her hands in front of her. "No, it's fine! I thought it was kinda cool," she admitted. "I've never seen techniques like that. What are they?"

Naruto blinked, but took an opportunity that she had just lay in front of him. "Clan techniques," he said loudly, just loud enough that everyone could hear. "I did not know of the Cifer clan until recently, but I have spent much time becoming adept in my family's techniques. The transformation you witnessed is one I achieved through much time of hard work and dedication. As far as I know, no other member of my clan achieved the second stage like I have."

"Ah," Rukia nodded. "That...makes a lot of sense. Is it just clan techniques, or is it also a bloodline?"

"I do not know," Naruto said. "It may be a bloodline, since only members of my clan are able to use these techniques. BUT there are other people out there that have been recorded to use some of our techniques. Such as the _**Cero**_ , _**Bala**_ , and _**Sonido**_ , which is the high speed movement. And I remember reading some texts that clan techniques can be taught to others with the approval of the clan head."

"Oh so that's what it was," Rukia said. "It was very similar to my _**Shunpo**_."

At this, Naruto had to hide his shock. _' **Shunpo**? That is the technique Shinigami used similar to our __**Sonido**...is it possible she is descended from Rukia Kuchiki? It would certainly explain her looks...'_

Outwardly, Naruto did his best to keep calm. "I see," Naruto nodded. "That is very intriguing. I shall watch your match very closely so that I may see how your techniques are similar to my own."

Rukia nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it will be a fun match!"

Naruto nodded, and fingered the hilt of his sword. _'Most intriguing...did the battle with Shukaku satisfy you, Murcielago?'_

 ** _Yes Master. To unleash our power like that brought me great joy._**

He nodded. "You remind me of another I once knew," Naruto said to Rukia, not knowing why he was.

She raised an eyebrow. "What was she like?"

"She was dangerous," he said. "Not to me, but she was very strong in her own right. She successfully killed several members of my clan, one of them ranked 10th within it. I believe she was in a relationship to the man who defeated the man who was considered our clan head. She was very calm in battle and...elegant."

Rukia smiled. "She sounds like a great person. I would have loved to meet her."

Naruto nodded mutely, as he reminisced about the days when he served loyally under Aizen-sama...the day he went to Karakura town...the day he faced Ichigo Kurosaki...the day he met his death.

He shook his head as he noticed the computer was generating names. "The second match!" Hayate called out as it stopped on two names.

"Samui of Kumogakure VS Kiba Inuzuka of Konohagakure."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _ **Cero: Hollow Flash**_

 _ **Bala: Hollow Bullet**_

 _ **Suno No Yoroi: Sand Armour**_

 _ **Tozase: Enclose**_

 _ **Murcielago: Black-Winged Great Demon**_

 _ **Resurrección: Returning Blade**_

 _ **Luz De La Luna: Light of the Moon**_

 _ **Cero Oscuras: Black Hollow Flash**_

 _ **Sonido: Sound Ceremony**_

 _ **Shunpo: Flash Step**_

 _ **Tanuki Neiri No Jutsu: Feigning Sleep Technique**_

 _ **Reiatsu: Spiritual Energy**_

 _ **Resurrección: Segunda Etapa: Returning Blade: Second Release**_

 _ **Lanza Del Relampago: Lance Of Thunder and Lightning**_


End file.
